I had fallen in love
by NottingHill11
Summary: One-Shot sur la fin de l'épisode 3x03 lorsque Damon ramène Elena après qu'elle ait entendue les paroles dures de Stefan.


Ma fiction se situe à la fin de l'épisode 3x03 lorsque Damon ramène Elena après qu'elle ait entendue les paroles dures de Stefan.

**POV Damon : **

C'est avec appréhension que je pénérais dans la voiture. En effet, je n'avais pas manqué une seule miette de la conversation d'Elena et de Stefan. Ce dernier avait eu des paroles plus que douloureuses, il avait très bien stipulé à Elena le fait qu'il ne voulait plus la voir, plus être avec elle. Il voulait simplement qu'elle s'en aille. Mais malgré ces dures révélations, je n'étais pas totalement convaincu que mon frère était sincère, peut-être était-ce un masque pour éloigner la fille qu'il aimait et la protéger ?

Je n'en avais aucune idée, à cet insant je savais seulement qu'Elena devait être énormément affectée par ces mots. Et lorsque j'apperçus son visage, noyé de larmes, appuyé contre la fenêtre, je sus que j'avais eu tort. Elle n'était pas affectée par cette conversation, mais dévastée, oui, elle était dévastée. Ça me brisait le cœur de la voir ainsi. La voir souffrit était devenu un véritable supplice pour moi. Je m'était attachée à elle d'une manière incontrôlable, j'avais besoin d'elle, besoin de la savoir en sécurité et heureuse.

Je décidai de briser le silence, en lui posant la question dont je ne connaissais malheureusement que trop bien la réponse.

_Ca va aller… ? _

_Contente toi de conduire_, répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Elle triturait son collier, celui que Stefan lui avait offert, le seul objet qui la liait encore à lui.

Je ne pouvais rien changer à la situation, mais la regarder souffrir sans rien faire m'était impossible. Alors, je me penchais vers elle, et posais ma main sur sa cuisse, de façon à ce qu'elle sente que je n'allais pas l'abandonner, que j'étais là avec elle. Elle baissa la tête, et renifla.

_Elena, regarde-moi…_

Elle déplaca lentement son regard vers moi. Ses yeux brillaient et reflétaient l'épuisement, et le désespoir. J'avais terriblement envie de la prendre dans mes bras, de l'emmener loin d'ici, de faire disparaître de sa vie tout ses problèmes, mais je ne pouvais pas. Pas maintenant.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue déjà bien humide, je l'essuyais du bout de mon doigt.

Tout en lui caressant la joue, je lui murmurais :

_On va trouver une solution, fais-moi confiance. Je te fais la promesse de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour ramener Stefan… d'accord ?_

A l'entente de son prénom, ses yeux chocolats se voilèrent de nouvelles larmes. Je sus à ce moment-là que je tiendrai ma promesse, peu importe qu'elle soit heureuse avec lui si c'était ce qu'elle voulait, je tenais à son bonheur. Elle méritait au moins cela après tout ce qu'elle avait enduré.

Son regard se perdit encore une fois dans le vide, alors, je capturais son visage entre mes deux mains, la forçant ainsi à me regarder, elle finit par hocher lentement la tête. Je m'avançais doucement, et déposais un chaste baiser sur son front brûlant, essuyant ses dernières larmes avec mes pouces.

Elle ne prononça pas une seule parole durant le reste du trajet. Elle reniflait de temps à autre, se calmait un moment, puis était de nouveau parcourue de sanglots. C'était insupportable d'assister, impuissant, à sa peine. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas été touché ainsi par les pleurs d'un humain. La présence d'Elena dans ma vie avait changé beaucoup de choses, elle m'avait fais réaliser à quel point j'avais été stupide de croire aux sentiments de Katherine. Et puis, j'ai toujours eu de la sympathie pour cette fragile petite humaine, mais très vite, j'ai réalisé que je ne pourrais jamais lui faire de mal. Je crois que cela a changé pas mal de choses en moi. Très vite, ça a commencé à être difficile de la voir se blottir dans les bras de Stefan, de les voir s'embrasser, je ne supportais plus l'idée que c'était auprès de lui qu'elle se blotissait. J'aurais tant voulu être celui qui la réfonfortait. Mais malgré tout cela, je ne pouvais décemment pas m'éloigner d'elle, j'avais un besoin constant de la protéger.

J'était tombé éperdumment amoureux d'Elena et je ferais tout pour la rendre heureuse qu'importe la situation.


End file.
